Delevopment of The Caidin Show (Video Game)
Summary In January 2003, The Caidin Show series began with forty three videotapes until Febuary 2, 2003. In March 2003, They started having Disney tapes starting with the little mermaid(1990) and Lilo and stitch (2002). In April 2003, Caidin filmed his first finished logo. In August 2003, he filmed a prototype logo. In September 2005, he went to a blue house. In January 4, 2006, Caidin switched his baby videos to cable boxes. On September 20, 2006, they closed Movie Gallery and they quit making all VHS tapes on October 24, 2006 ending with Lyrick4Life's Copy of Sesame Street:Elmo's Potty Time, which was when Caidin moved to Florida. On October 31, 2006, Caidin finished his Blue's Clues Microwave This series. In October 2008, you made 3D Caidin Show Theme Songs for all 5 seasons. In September 2014, Eye TV would start a series based on Windows 1.O Saga "Speakonia" . They would do a marathon of "Team Umizoomi" Microwave This! Episodes. Then in November 2014, Caidin was going to record a promotional VHS of Blue's Clues and a promotional VHS of Blue Skidoo Complation and The Disney Junior Break A Ball Launch (From The Oh No Bunny Show, A Happy Tree Friends Spinoff) . Then in December 2014, it was announced that Caidin would make Crayola's Crayons instead of Crayola due to the fact that Crayola was going to discontinue their crayons by Late 2016 or Early 2017. In the same month, They would make The Caidin Show Computer Animated in 3 Dimension With Nintendo®'s Mii Characters. They would introduce Caidin's VCR again, they would also introduce new products such as the Inflate-A-Ball Inflation Station (which inflated inflatable products such as basketballs, soccerballs, footballs, volleyballs, beach balls, balls, balloons and bounce houses), the dream trampoline (which included old thinking time clips such as The Caidin Show pilot from 1998, Movies (such as The SpongeBob Movie:Sponge Out Of Water, Dolphin Tale 2, The Boxtrolls, The Book of Life, Big Hero 6, My Little Pony - Equesta Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Paddington, ant future movies, and Kids Videotapes (Starting with Sesame Street - The Great Numbers Game). on Febuary 19, 2015 at 10:00 AM, they had to end The Caidin Show due to the problems with that. They locked two doors in Febuary, one door in April, one door in August, and one door (with the trampoline) on October 1st. He wore a bracelet until the start of the video game. And then in September 10, 2015, they would make The Caidin Show Video Game rather than a show. In Early April 2015, they would replace the Inflation Station to a Hopper Ball. In April 2015, Caidin banned his third logo (first one in November 2006 and second one in September 2010). His very last microwave this episodes to use the 2010 logo were two episodes of wibbly pig (which was taken off tv in the same month). In September 28, 2015, they would make The Caidin Show Video Game on October 4 to October 12, 2015. On October 27, 2015, they would make The Caidin Show Video Game in November 21, 2015 to November 30, 2015. And finally they tried to make The Caidin Show Video Game on June 4, 2015, but nothing worked Because the delevopment expired on October 12, 2016, It was sold on ebay on october 3, 2016 along with the caidin show's first twelve seasons. caidin tried to sell a season 14 video game in december, but it won't sell. the caidin show season 13 was made to celebrate the 10th anniversary of season 3 and the caidin show season 14 video game was made to celebrate the 10th anniversary of season 4. caidin's first video game introduced the 128 pack of crayola crayons and the second video game introduced the 136 pack of crayola crayons. Trivia *according to crayoncollecting.com, Crayola started discontinuing all their crayons in 1910. In 1935, Crayola switched to 32 colors. In 1939, they switched to 52 colors. In 1944 they discontinued their crayons again due to World War II shortages. In 1949 they had 48 colors, in 1958, they had 64, in 1959, they had 72, and in 1992, they had 96. *the dream trampoline was used for Caidin Cinemas using Parodies of Cineworld (later Cinemark), 20th Century Fox, Universal, Paramount, Dreamworks, Warner Bros., Disney and Columbia Pictures (which was used in amc theaters during Hotel Transylvania 2). *Eye TV did make a The Caidin Show : Season 13 Wii U Game on eBay. **if you look on caidin's ebay account : caidin2016 *The Video Game That The Caidin Show Theme was made in was Wii Music